ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Girl
How Bad Girl joined the Tourney Bad Girl is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. She is a 23-year-old assassin who lives in the basement of Destroy Stadium. She is presumably American. She is ranked second in the United Assassins Association, drinks frequently, dresses in a Sweet Lolita fashion (which directly contrasts with her murderous personality) and bludgeons cloned men dressed in S&M gear with a baseball bat. After listening about how she feels no remorse whatsoever about killing (claiming it to be just a job), Travis Touchdown takes an immediate disliking to her, disbelieving her as a ranked assassin and calling her a perverted killing maniac. In retaliation, she claims that Travis is no better than her because, although she resorts to more cruel methods to killing, they both are assassins and kill who they must all the same. On her trip to Ba Sing Se, Bad Girl wanted to prove that strength is what matters, and "swishing elements around" isn't the only way to fight. She does this by attempting to assail a Dai Li agent with her baseball bat. However in his schemes to take over the Earth Kingdom, Long Feng plans to use her as a pawn in his game. How to unlock *Win a Tournament with Hershey. *Play 1065 matches For both methods, you must fight Bad Girl at Destroy Stadium. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Bad Girl by wishing for her from Porunga. After defeating Bad Girl, or wishing for her from Porunga, or purchasing her for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the cruel Bad Girl, winning is all that matters to her!" She will be seen left of Bagi, right of Amanda, below Alvida and above Yumeji. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Bad Girl taps her baseball bat on her open hand. After the announcer calls her name Bad Girl takes her bat to her side as the camera zooms, then swings it hard and says "You think you're bad, don't cha?" Special Moves Ball Hit (Neutral) Bad Girl throws a baseball up and hits it with her bat, sending it at her opponent. Pitched Swing (Side) Bad Girl takes her baseball bat to her side, and swings it hard enough to send her opponent flying. Foul Swing (Up) Bad Girl takes her bat between her legs, then jumps into the air swinging it hard while flipping. Out of the Park (Down) Bad Girl leaps at her opponent and swings her bat down hard. Burning Strike (Hyper Smash) Bad Girl drenches her bat in alcohol, then lights it on fire. This enhances her normal attacks to give fire damage to her opponent. If one does her down special in that state, it explodes in a large radius. The fire dies down after 25 seconds. False Tears (Final Smash) Bad Girl drops to her side and cries with one hand on her face. If anyone tries to attack her, she goes mad and sweeps the opponent's legs with her bat shouting "Now die, you bastard!" She mounts the helpless opponent and bashes her baseball bat seven times until he/she gives his/her Stamina KO cry going lifeless. After this, she gives a kick for good measure, taking a life from the stock. If the opponent leaves her alone for eight seconds, she curses herself "Fuck!" then goes back to her fighting stance. Victory Animations #Bad Girl swings her baseball bat three times and says "I win again, fuckface!" #Bad Girl takes a beer can and chugs it then says "I feel alive again." #Bad Girl hides her face, but thens wings her baseball bat hard saying "Don't forget, I'm a bad girl!" On-Screen Appearance Bad Girl walks up and points her bat at the opponent saying "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Trivia *Bad Girl's rival is the Dai Li leader and the former Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, Long Feng. *Bad Girl shares her Japanese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Jinora, Sophia XL, and Mrs. Doombringer. *Bad Girl shares her French voice actress with Captain Syrup, General Stacie, KOS-MOS, Lushe, Twyla and Jilly. *Bad Girl shares her German voice actress with Black Proton, Cynder and Wasp. *Bad Girl shares her Arabic voice actress with Captain Syrup, Hippowdon, Mikoto and Jolyne Cujoh *Bad Girl shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Viper. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Unplayable Characters